Falling in Love with Jung Jaehyun
by ayamku69
Summary: Disclaimer: Contains men to men relationship. This story revolves in an Alpha/Omega universe. Mpreg, BDSM sex and extreme violence warning. "I am the Alpha, you are the Omega. I am your husband and you are my wife. I am your dominant and you are my submissive. We are bounded to be forever, whether you like it or not. And I'm going to make you fall in love with me." [JaeYong]
1. PROLOGUE

_**[Taeyong]**_

Selasa pagi, aku melihat Jung Jaehyun tidur di perpustakaan, dia sendirian. Aku hendak mengembalikan sebuah buku yang ku pinjam untuk ujian yang akan datang dan aku tidak mengharapkan untuk melihat Jaehyun di sini.

Ketika aku mendekatinya untuk melihat apakah dia memang tidur atau tidak, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyadari betapa berbedanya Jaehyun yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, dia dianggap sebagai kutu buku dan orang paling aneh di sekolah. Dia sering diam, dengan rambut yang sebagian menutupi matanya. Dia punya aura aneh, yang dimana orang-orang akan menghindarinya. Aku selalu melihat dia di perpustakaan, membaca banyak buku yang tampak rumit.

Singkatnya, Jung Jaehyun yang aku tahu adalah seorang pria membosankan yang hanya fokus dalam belajar. Tentu aku merasa kasian melihat dia yang selalu sendirian tetapi setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatinya, dia hanya akan menghindariku seakan tidak mau ada yang mengganggunya. Aku mencoba memahaminya, mengira dia mungkin tipe lelaki _introvert_.

Tetapi ada satu peristiwa yang membuatku menyadari bahwa Jung Jaehyun bukanlah seorang kutu buku, orang yang membosankan, dan suka menyendiri sebagaimana semua orang menatapnya seperti itu.

 _Jung Jaehyun sangat jauh berbeda dari itu._

Semuanya berawal ketika ayahku berdiskusi tentang niatannya yang akan memberiku gelar untuk menjadi bos berikutnya.

Aku akan berusia delapan belas tahun dalam beberapa bulan dan aku selalu berharap akan menjadi pewaris berikutnya dari posisi tersebut karena satu-satunya saudara yang aku miliki adalah adik perempuan dan berdasarkan tradisi, dia tidak diizinkan menjadi pemimpin. Di usia dini, aku dilatih untuk menjadi bos Mafia. Tentu sangat sulit dan terkadang aku ingin berhenti tetapi ayah mempunyai cara untuk membujukku melanjutkan masa pelatihan dan tidak peduli jika aku membencinya, dia akan selalu mengomel tentang hal itu, memberiku celotehan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya pewaris yang bisa menggantikannya, _bla bla bla_.

Kelompok kami tidak begitu besar. Kami hanyalah ikan kecil yang berenang di lautan tetapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk bermimpi besar. Setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku harus memimpin grup ini untuk menjadi salah satu pemain utama dalam bisnis bawah tanah dan nama famili kami akan diketahui oleh semua orang di dunia bawah.

Ya, aku akui jika aku sedikit naif. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika keberadaan famili kami tidak begitu penting bagi kelompok besar di dunia Mafia.

Seperti yang aku katakan, kami hanya famili kecil. Orang-orang di atas sana yang mengendalikan kami.

Dan dari orang-orang itu, maksudku Jung Jaehyun dan familinya.

Ya, kau mengerti.

Jung Jaehyun adalah pewaris berikutnya dari famili Jung, famili teratas dari Mafia.

Jung Jaehyun yang sama yang bersekolah di SMA denganku, menyamarkan diri sebagai kutu buku yang lemah dan aneh meskipun dia tidak benar-benar seperti itu.

Dan Jung Jaehyun yang sama yang dimana aku akan terikat untuk menikah dengannya dan menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama.

 _Sial._


	2. Chapter 1

_**[Taeyong]**_

"Aku punya masalah."

Winwin, salah satu teman terdekatku, menatapku dengan mata bosan. Kami sedang makan siang di kafetaria yang penuh dengan banyak orang dan merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi kami untuk menemukan meja kosong, mengingat betapa pelitnya orang-orang di sini.

"Apa?"

Aku mengerutkan bibir dan menghela nafas. Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu Winwin tentang empat bos Mafia yang ingin bertemu denganku dengan alasan yang tidak kami ketahui sampai kami bertemu mereka secara pribadi. Sejak ayah memberitahuku tentang itu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dariku dan itu mungkin bukan hal yang baik. Memikirkan tentang bertemu dengan orang-orang semacam itu membuatku merinding.

"Apa masalahmu, Tae?" Winwin bertanya dan aku bisa melihat dia mulai khawatir. Dia selalu tenang, selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi yang menegangkan. Dia cukup pintar juga dan jika bukan karenanya, aku mungkin akan gagal ujian kalkulus lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memberinya senyuman palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Di sudut mataku. Aku melihat Jaehyun berjalan di sekitar kafetaria, mungkin mencari meja untuk makan siang. Aku menatapnya geli, belum terbiasa dengan fakta seorang pria tinggi sepertinya, yang selalu mengenakan jenis pakaian tebal seakan dia takut sinar matahari mengenai kulitnya, akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku melihat beberapa orang dengan sengaja menabraknya sampai ke titik di mana dia hampir menjatuhkan nampan makan siangnya di lantai. Beruntung baginya, dia tidak menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Winwin mengikuti arah pandangku dan melihat aku sedang mengamati Jaehyun. "Ya Tuhan, dia masih tidak belajar juga... Jaehyun tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk makan di kafetaria."

Aku merengut. Setiap kali aku melihat seseorang yang ditindas seperti itu selalu membuatku kesal. Aku tahu, itu sangat heroik tapi hei, bahkan orang kecil sepertiku bisa membuat perubahan, bukan?

Aku menatap Jaehyun dan dia terlihat semakin tertekan oleh tatapan intens yang diberikan semua orang kepadanya. Dia nampak tak berdaya memegang nampan, menunduk rendah, berjalan terhuyung-huyung melewati aula kafetaria dan pergi ke toilet terdekat.

Tanpa banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, aku segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Kudengar Winwin memanggilku, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan ke arah Jaehyun. Ketika dia hendak keluar dari aula kafetaria, aku menghentikannya dengan memegang lengannya.

Aku terkejut saat memegang lengannya karena merasakan otot bisepnya yang membentuk dari balik baju yang ia pakai. Dia mungkin rajin berolahraga. Aneh, mengetahui dia tampak sangat menyedihkan setiap saat.

Dia berbalik menghadapku dan lagi, aku terkejut, aku melihat matanya yang menatapku kebingungan. Dia tampak takut dan khawatir pada saat yang sama, aku seperti melihat anak anjing yang akan ditinggalkan.

"A-apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena terlalu lembut. Rendah dan serak tapi lembut juga.

"Aku... kau ingin makan siang denganku?"

Dia mengangkat alis. "Aku? Makan siang? Denganmu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala sambil menyeringai. "Ya! Aku tahu tempat di mana kau bisa makan dengan tenang!"

XXX

Saat bel berbunyi itu sudah dua puluh menit berlalu aku duduk di rerumputan belakang sekolah, menemani Jaehyun sembari dia makan siang dengan hening. Aku menyaksikan dia makan tanpa suara. Ketika dia selesai makan siang, dia melihat ke arahku dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini." Dia dengan malu-malu mengatakan itu, yang membuatku memutar mata dengan sinis.

"Tidak ada yang pernah datang ke sini karena tempat ini sangat kotor dan menakutkan tapi terkadang, tidak masalah untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini, kan?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia menghabiskan jusnya lalu menghancurkan kemasan itu dengan mudah. "Oh, maaf, tapi apa aku mengenalmu di suatu tempat?"

Aku menahan tawa. Aku sudah menjadi teman sekelasnya selama lebih dari dua tahun dan dia masih tidak mengenalku! Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan selalu menyendiri, bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan semua orang di kelas. Beberapa kali aku menghampirinya untuk berbicara dengannya tapi dia terus mengabaikanku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya seperti ini.

Jaehyun memerah sedikit, mungkin merasa tak enak karena aku tertawa pahit. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Jung Jaehyun, kan?" Aku menegaskan kembali dan dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Jaehyun dengan polos bertanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Semua orang tahu namamu, Jaehyun. Kau sangat terkenal." Dia dengan kaku tertawa.

"Oh, begitu."

Aku melihat bagaimana angin mendorong rambutnya yang sebagian menutupi telinga, menatap telinganya yang memiliki beberapa tindikan. Aku mengerjapkan mata, tidak menyangka Jaehyun memiliki banyak tindikan seperti itu. Selama ini aku melihat Jaehyun sebagai seorang pria yang tampak seperti akan menangis ketika berhadapan dengan benda-benda tajam atau semacamnya.

Jaehyun memperhatikan aku yang sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Oh? Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Kami mendengar bel berbunyi sekali lagi, menandakan istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir. Aku berdiri sementara Jaehyun tetap duduk.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke dalam?" Aku bertanya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin nanti." Dia mendongak ke arahku, tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Taeyong. Aku menghargainya."

Aku tersenyum tulus. "Sama-sama."

Aku berjalan pergi tapi berhenti ketika aku mengingat sesuatu. "Hei, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun melirikku lagi, berkedip. "Hm?"

"Apa kau tertarik pergi ke danau besok? Aku dan teman-temanku berencana untuk pergi dan kupikir itu akan sangat luar biasa jika aku mengundangmu." Kataku, diam-diam berdoa dia akan mengatakan ya. Sejak aku menyadari bagaimana dia diisolasi orang-orang, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tapi dia selalu menolak tawaranku tanpa alasan. Tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk mendekatinya.

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu."

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "A-apa kau serius?!" Aku berlari kembali kepadanya. "Kau akan datang?!"

Dia tampak bingung dengan ledakanku yang tiba-tiba tetapi mengangguk. "Ya." Dia segera menjawab.

Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Luar biasa!" Lalu aku mengeluarkan ponsel. "Beri aku nomor teleponmu, aku akan mengirimimu pesan jam berapa kita akan pergi!"

Dia mengambil ponselku untuk mengetikkan nomor teleponnya. Setelah mengetik, Jaehyun mengembalikannya padaku. "Ini." Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Aku menyimpan nomor teleponnya dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau pasti akan datang, kan?!"

Jaehyun mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya, aku janji."

"LUAR BIASA!" Rasanya seperti aku baru menang lotere. Aku sudah mengundang Jaehyun selama tiga tahun terakhir ke acara apapun dan dia selalu menolak ajakkanku. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkata ya! "Sampai jumpa di kelas! Jangan terlambat, oke?!"

"Ya, kau juga." Aku mendengar Jaehyun berkata tapi aku mengabaikannya karena terlalu bahagia.

XXX

Saat sore tiba, aku bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan penting dengan empat bos Mafia itu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin datang, aku ingin bermain _video_ _game_ di kamar tapi ayah bersikeras memaksaku.

Kita sekarang berada di dalam mobil mahal yang ayah beli secara khusus hanya untuk menghadiri pertemuan semacam ini. Dia melakukan ini untuk menyombongkan diri kepada famili lain akan kekayaanya meskipun kami benar-benar tidak kaya.

Satu jam kemudian, kami tiba di lokasi pertemuan. Itu adalah hotel bintang lima dan dari apa yang aku tahu, hotel ini dimiliki oleh salah satu dari empat bos Mafia itu dan biasanya tempat ini di gunakan hanya untuk sebuah pertemuan.

Dengan angkuh aku menarik diri keluar dari mobil sementara ayah dengan bangga keluar seolah-olah dia adalah bintang malam itu. Ayahku adalah tipe pria yang sangat arogan, keras, dan aneh, tetapi dia juga sangat lucu dengan caranya sendiri. Aku senang dia tidak seketat itu dan selalu mengakomodasi kebutuhanku. Ayah juga sangat lembut pada adik perempuanku, Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ibu dan ayahku bercerai, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merawat kami.

Dia juga peduli kepada bawahannya dan memperlakukan mereka seperti putra dan putrinya sendiri. Meskipun jumlahnya kecil.

Sopir kami membuka jendela mobil lalu tersenyum padaku. "Jangan lupa _selfie_ dengan empat bosnya, oke?" Dia menggoda dan aku memutar mata.

"Persetan denganmu." Aku bergumam membuat sopir kami tertawa.

Kami masuk ke dalam hotel dan pergi ke meja resepsionis. Mengetahui ayahku, wanita di belakang meja memberi kami kartu emas.

"Ayah aku kelaparan." Aku mengeluh sambil menarik lengan bajunya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia hanya memutar matanya padaku sebelum memasuki lift.

"Kita sudah makan malam, Taeyong dan jika aku ingat dengan benar, kaulah yang makan seperti tidak ada hari esok. Kau bahkan mengambil makanan Lami." Dia membalas dengan senyum sarkastik dan aku menatapnya.

"Ya aku tahu tapi aku masih lapar." Sangat menegangkan untuk bertemu dengan empat bos Mafia dan itu membuatku lapar. Setiap kali aku menghadapi skenario stres seperti ini, selera makanku akan tiba-tiba meningkat seperti seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan.

"Kita akan makan setelah mereka berbicara." Ayah berjanji sambil mendesah dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Ketika kami tiba di lantai 53, beberapa pria yang mengenakan pakaian mahal menyambut kami. Aku perhatikan mereka semua mempunyai senjata di bawah jas mereka. Mereka mungkin pengawal elit yang dimiliki empat bos Mafia itu. Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang mereka, tentang bagaimana mereka dilatih pada usia dini untuk menjadi penjaga para bos Mafia. Mereka semua menjalani pelatihan yang mengerikan untuk menjadi perisai yang sempurna.

Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian warna gelap.

Sambil berjalan melewati koridor. Aku melirik ayah untuk bertanya padanya, "kau tidak tahu mengapa mereka ingin bertemu kita, kan?"

Ayah mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka memanggilku ke sini... secara pribadi."

Aku dapat mengatakan ayah juga gugup, terlepas dari sikap tenangnya.

Aku mengerutkan bibir dan berpikir keras. Kami tidak terlalu terkenal di dunia Mafia karena kami hanya kelompok kecil dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Memang benar kita melakukan bisnis bawah tanah seperti perdagangan narkoba dan penipuan, tetapi selain itu, kita bukan apa-apa. Jadi sulit untuk memahami mengapa famili teratas ingin bertemu kami secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka secara khusus memberi tahu ayah bahwa aku harus datang dan itulah yang paling menggangguku.

Para penjaga elit berhenti di depan pintu raksasa dan aku melihat ke dalam.

Salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu untuk kami. Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan hanya satu set sofa dan meja di tengah. Jendela-jendelanya yang tinggi ditutupi tirai-tirai putih tebal.

Dua pria duduk di sofa kulit putih, dengan anggur yang disajikan di atas meja. Aku mundur setelah merasakan aura mengintimidasi datang dari mereka. Mereka benar-benar empat bos Mafia. Dengan cara mereka duduk dan menatap kami dengan mata yang seperti itu.

Dengan suara keras aku menelan ludah, memandang ayah untuk melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia melangkah maju, berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Dia menunduk rendah sebagai tanda sapaan dan hormat dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Kami minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memanggilmu ke sini, Lee." Salah satu pria yang memiliki kepala botak berkata setelah menghirup gelas anggurnya.

Ayahku tersenyum pada mereka. "Suatu kehormatan dipanggil seperti ini, Tuan."

Pria itu mengangguk pada ayah. "Silakan duduk."

Ayah dan aku langsung mengikuti perkataannya untuk duduk. Aku mengatupkan gigi, takut kalau aku akan membuat mereka kesal jika aku mengatakan sesuatu. Orang-orang ini bukan orang yang baik. Mereka bisa membasmi siapa saja yang membuat mereka kesal bahkan tanpa mengangkat satu jari.

Mereka cukup menakutkan jadi aku hanya akan menutup mulutku dan membiarkan ayah melakukan pembicaraan meskipun aku lah yang ingin mereka temui.

"Apa kau tahu tentang cerita _Alpha_ dan _Omega_?"

Kami melihat pria di samping pria botak itu. Umurnya mungkin sekitar pertengahan empat puluhan dan meskipun dia tampak tua, dia masih terlihat tampan.

Dia terlihat familiar. Hmm.

Ayah mengusap dagunya. "Ya, aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang itu. Orang-orang percaya itu hanya lelucon, mitos, atau bahkan _urban legend_."

Aku berkedip. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? _Alpha_? _Omega_? Seperti yang ada di Alkitab?

"Sayangnya, Lee, cerita-cerita itu bukan lelucon, mitos ataupun _urban legend_." Pria yang masih terlihat tampan itu berkata dan ayah terkesiap.

"Tunggu... apa yang kau maksudkan..." Ayah perlahan menatapku dengan ketakutan di matanya dan aku juga menjadi takut dengan cara dia menatapku.

"Hanya ada satu persen dari orang-orang yang dilahirkan sebagai _Alpha_ dan _Omega_. Putra kita terlahir sebagai _Alpha_." Pria itu memberi tahu sambil menatap lurus ke mataku. "Dan kau, Lee Taeyong, adalah _Omega_ -nya."

Aku balas menatapnya dengan mata kosong. Hah? Aku siapa? _Omega_? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Dia terus mengoceh tentang _Alpha_ dan _Omega_ seperti itu adalah merek ikan sarden kalengan.

Ayah mengepalkan tinjunya. "Tunggu sebentar... kau mengatakan Taeyong adalah..."

"Ya, Lee. Dia terlahir sebagai _Omega_."

"Dan bagaimana kau sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah _Omega_ , Tuan Jung? Apa kau punya bukti?"

Aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Ayah... apa...?"

"Aku tahu dia _Omega_."

Suara rendah yang familiar tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangku. Aku dengan cepat berbalik dan berteriak terkejut setelah melihat seorang remaja tinggi berdiri di belakangku dan bersandar di sofa tempat kami duduk. Aku bisa melihat kedua telinganya yang ditusuk dengan berbagai tindikan.

"Jaehyun." Tuan Jung memanggilnya dan mataku melebar setelah mendengar namanya. Tunggu... ini Jaehyun?

Dia dengan manis tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Lee."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba dan begitu juga dengan ayahku. Mata Jaehyun memandang rendah padaku dan aku tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu di dalam diriku—seperti ada dorongan tiba-tiba untuk menyentuhnya dan mengklaim dia sebagai milikku.

Apa-apaan ini?

Aku dengan cepat menghapus pikiran itu.

"K-Kau siapa?!" Aku tetap bertanya meskipun sudah tahu namanya.

"Ku perkenalkan, pewaris berikutnya, Jung Jaehyun." Tuan Jung berkata.

Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar namanya.

Apa-apaan ini?


End file.
